Cooler Than Me
by aquaXtreme
Summary: Wally just can't pull it off like our resident ninja can!


_**And here's another brithday fic for Orangevbnin! Happy Birthday! You are so lucky to have the Royal Wedding coincide with your birthday! I never get lucky like that...**_

_**Anyway, read on and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Dude."<p>

"Like it?" Wally asked, smugly waggling his eyebrows as he posed for his friend.

"..."

"Fine. I'll go ask Megan instead."

Robin arched an eyebrow as he let out a sigh at his best friend's newest choice for an accessory.

"Those better not be mine."

Wally smirked. "Why? Worried that you can't handle the competition?"

"Please! With you wearing that, there's no competition."

"Ouch, dude. Ouch," The red head sniffed before starting to move towards the kitchen, his chin stuck up high in the air. Robin rolled his eyes at his antics.

"You can't pull them off, Wally!"

"Who says? I'll have you know, a lot of girls stopped and stared at my dazzling self today. All. Because. Of. These. Babe magnets," Wally stated triumphantly.

"Those 'babe magnets',as you choose to stupidly call them, are my spare sunglasses," Robin growled. "Now, give them back!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Wally-!"

"Whoops. Wrong password."

"Wally! Just give them back!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm taller than you," Wally began, a smug smile on his face. He took off his-well, Robin's-sunglasses and dangled them in the air above his head. "You want it, you get it."

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, I am the protege of Batman who is the Dark Knight of Gotham City and the World's Greatest Detective. I am also a highly standardised ninja with awesome moves, weapons and a trademark laugh-something which you fail to achieve-and is fully capable of kicking your butt, even if you are taller than me," Robin stuck out his hand. "That having been said, give."

Wally narrowed his eyes at the younger boy before grumbling and shoving the black sunglasses into his hands. The Boy Wonder stuck his tongue out victoriously before swiftly dodging the punch he'd been about to receive. The speedster scoffed at the younger boy.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. There really was no need for that whole 'I am Robin the ninja' speech, you know."

"But I am Robin the ninja. Don't make me repeat that whole speech all over again," The Boy Wonder threatened menacingly although the small smirk on his lips ruined the whole image.

"You mean you memorised it? Dude, so uncool!"

"What's uncool is the fact that you don't have a signature laugh," Robin said, omitting a cackle just to prove his point.

"I do too have a signature...thing. I collect souvenirs after missions," Wally snapped as he jumped onto the sofa. Robin leaned behind him, his back facing the red head and his elbows resting on the top of the sofa.

"Now look what's uncool."

"You know you're a bully? All I wanted was to wear your sunglasses but no- 'I am Robin the ninja' won't let me."

"Dude, you sound like a little boy," Robin commented casually but, after realizing Wally wasn't going to talk to him, he sighed. He tossed the spare sunglasses over to the speedster who jumped when they came into contact with his head.

"What th-oh. Dude, thanks!" He called over his shoulder as he slipped them on and rushed off towards his room.

"Just don't break them."

A few minutes later, Robin arched an eyebrow at the glasses that had been shoved onto his lap. He looked up and raised both eyebrows at Wally's monotone expression.

"What? You don't want them anymore? I thought you were their biggest fan?"

Wally glared before heading towards the kitchen.

"Ran into Megan," The speedster muttered.

"And...?"

"She laughed."

Robin cackled delightedly as he twirled the glasses around his finger.

"Told you," The Boy Wonder smugly called after his friend. "You just can't pull them off the way I do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were expecting, Orange, but I couldn't think of any mentorsidekick things. I tried, I really did, but I got no inspiration zapping me...but I hope you liked it all the same.**_

_**That last bit applies to all of you lovely folks out there! Have a great day everyone!**_


End file.
